1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible umbrellas and more particularly pertains to a new umbrella apparatus for protecting the head of one more people from the rain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collapsible umbrellas is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,450 describes a device for heating a terrace by deflecting heat off of an umbrella like structure. Another type of collapsible umbrella is U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,452 having an umbrella that is expanded to cover a greater area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,421 has an umbrella that can be shortened to reduce amount of coverage provided by the umbrella.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for the expansion of the canopy to shelter multiple people.